


Found Family

by buttonhouse11



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttonhouse11/pseuds/buttonhouse11
Summary: This is a short little peice I wrote as part of a ghosts fandom secret santa on twitter. It's been a while since I've written fanfiction so I'm sorry if it's bad.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Found Family

Found Family 

A secret santa drabble for Vee (@rottenredteeth) on Twitter! I hope you like it! 

Synopsis: The Captain reflects on the new family he’s found, and what he left behind. 

The Captain sat in the armchair by what remained of the fire, Robin twitching slightly at his feet. He smiled gently, he often wondered what went through the caveman’s head, somehow being the most articulate out of all of them despite his very limited use of words.   
Everyone else had retired early, the events of the day having exhausted all of them, especially Julian. 

Julian. The Tory MP seemed to have a change of heart, seemingly regretful about how he acted in life after meeting Mike’s niece . The Captain still didn't like his views, sometimes himself and Julian saw eye to eye and they would make a good team. 

He sunk a little deeper into his chair, thinking about how different this Christmas was from the ones he celebrated with his regiment, or at least tried to. They never seemed to want to involve him in any of the celebrations, always pretending to be asleep whenever he went to join in with them. 

He sighed, and stared deeper into the fire. Alison had brought in so many new things into the house, and taught them about how the world had moved forward since all of them died. And she did a lot for them, like buying them presents even though they couldn't use them, and she even timed him during his daily runs.   
Alison had tried her best to involve everyone in the Christmas celebrations, setting up a game of twist - it for them to play, even though he'd taken it a bit too far with being competitive with Thomas. And she had put on the Queens speech (he still had trouble remembering that they had a queen now) and he'd repaid her by complaining. He felt bad, she just wanted a nice Christmas with her family, which she didn't have any of, and the rest of them responded by playing up and not listening to each other. At least they'd joined in with the Carol in an attempt to make it up to her. 

His thoughts were inturupted by Alison quietly making her way into the room, seemingly surprised to see that he was still awake.   
"Oh," she said quietly. "Didn't realise any of you were still awake." she gave him a polite yet tired smile, and waited for him to answer.   
"I was just thinking Alison, no need to worry." he gave her a polite smile back. "Why are you awake anyway? I thought you and Michael had gone to bed a few hours ago."   
"We had, I thought I'd check to make sure that the fire had died down before I forgot." she crouched down and stared into the fireplace. All that remained were the charred logs that were used as fuel and she nodded and got back to her feet. She paused for a second and then turned back to the Captain.   
"Hey Cap," he scowled slightly at the use of his nickname. "I'm sorry if I upset you by putting the queen's speech on the TV. I thought that you'd be interested to see what it looks like now. I know you're used to hearing it on the radio but-"   
He lifted a hand in response. "No, I'm sorry. I overreacted. I haven't fully adapted to all of this new technology and I guess I never will. But thank you anyways. And I just wanted to say that we do appreciate you Alison, even though we don't show it much." he cleared his throat and got up, standing opposite a taken aback Alison. "That's all." he said, turning to leave the room.   
Alison blinked and smiled harder this time. "Oh Cap, you guys are like family to me. Its only natural to want to help out your family, even if they're dead and don't understand any of the thing you bring in."   
"Yes of course, anything for family." he repeated. Alison started to leave the room, and he called out again. "Can you please set up the Twist - it game tomorrow Alison? I want another round against Thomas." She laughed and shook her head, muttering something about 'that's not how Twister works' and then replied. "Of course I will Cap. I'm going back to bed, goodnight!" and with that, she left. 

The Captain nodded, satisfied with how the conversation went and left the room, doing his best not to show that he was looking forward to beating everyone at Twist - it.


End file.
